


Empire's End Omakes

by jedi7000nathan



Series: Darkar Chronicles [2]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi7000nathan/pseuds/jedi7000nathan
Summary: A series of Omakes regarding the cast of Empire's End crazy stuff and funny stuff happens here; this is now sepperate from the main story





	1. Omake 1: Making Faces

Omake 1: Making Faces  
Tatsumi walked up to Aria who was with Fal, Air and Luna who were dressed in gowns that matched their hair, Angela was combing Luna's hair. "Now for the most important and our favorite lesson of being a secret assassin who tortures evil people to death: Making a scary face" Aria explained, then made hers. "BOO!" Aria yelled, and all three eeped. "Now for you three to learn how to do it; First things first smile; it starts with the smile" Aria explained, Fal, Air and Luna smiled.  
"What are you doing Aria?" Tatsumi asked.  
"Teaching my new sisters the importance of a scary face" Aria replied.  
"Well can you teach me how to do it?" Tatsumi asked.  
"Sorry can't, explain rule number one of Grundel Scary Faces Fal" Aria replied.  
Fal picked up a little book and put on a pair of reading glasses: "Rule number one of Grundel Scary Faces: No Boys allowed" Fal explained.  
"Really is that it Aria; all because I'm a guy means I'm immediately disqualified from learning how to make scary faces: please you taught me how to torture evil guys to death and what poisons are which and how to spot them; and you aren't going to show me how to make scary faces" Tatsumi replied.  
"No, its just that it takes, specific muscles that only girls have" Aria replied.  
"Now that is a load of bull s- crap" Tatsumi replied stopping himself from swearing in the presence of Angela Grundel.  
"No it isn't Tatsumi and I will demonstrate: Fal you've been practicing the smile now for step two visualize your pain and those you hate most" Aria explained. "Now take a deep breath: visualize anger; what you'd do to the people you hate most: then take that picture and add extra levels of torture" Aria explained, Fal's face simmered. "Now Tatsumi I need you to stand there" Aria ordered.  
"Why?" Tatsumi asked.  
"I need somebody to scare: alright?" Aria replied, "Now Fal pretend Tatsumi's the person you've been hating the whole time and make the first face that comes to mind" Aria explained, Fal stepped and made a face worthy of an Oni statue and roared, causing Tatsumi to wince; Fal truly was scary. "Now Air and Luna it's your turn, do what I just had Fal do and then make the first face that comes to mind" Aria explained, Air and Luna then did so, Luna made a face that resembled the Joker's and Air well her face had turned into the far more terrifying visuage of Pennywise's true form from It, Tatsumi shivered at Luna's face and yelled in fear at Air's resulting in him landing flat on his butt in fright.  
"Alright I think you're all doing good" Aria explained.  
"I can't tell which of you has the scariest face; if it's anger that drives these: I can make a scary face too using your technique" Tatsumi replied then tried the technique and made one face which resulted in laughter from Fal, Air and Luna, then another with same result and over and over again. "Alright fine: I can't make a scary face like any of those: why is it they can?" Tatsumi asked.  
"It's all about facial muscles, in addition to have suffered some sort of trauma in the past, pent up rage at a person who put you thru that trauma and importantly building it up and making the first expression that comes to mind" Aria explained.  
"Alright then who of you has the scariest face then?" Tatsumi asked.  
"Oh I know it's me!" Fal proclaimed.  
"No it's me silly I've got the scariest face!" Luna argued.  
"I made Tatsumi fall flat with mine!" Air interceded.  
"Girls stop it: we will settle this diplomatically, Aria come here; the five of us will demonstrate our skill in scary faces, or visages of terror to use another term" Angela explained. "Tatsumi sit down in that Chair over there alright, We'll each make our faces the order for which will be youngest to oldest" Angela explained, Tatsumi sat down. "Fal you'll go first" Angela instructed.  
"Ok mommy!" Fal replied and walked over to Tatsumi, smiled creepily and then did her Oni demon face: Tatsumi wasn't scared this time.  
"Good one Fal; pretty scary" Tatsumi judged.  
"Alright Air, it's you turn, see if your scary face knocks him flat twice" Fal commented then stepped aside to allow Air forward, Air didn't really say anything she just preformed a headstand, causing Tatsumi rotate his head, and did her scariest possible face, the true form of Pennywise face: which caused Tatsumi to be spooked.  
"Alright Air It's pretty terrifying; the kind of thing you wouldn't want to see in a back alley" Tatsumi judged after recovering his composure. "Next!" Tatsumi declared, and Luna stepped forward, paused to keep her bunny hood from blocking her eyes; then stood in front of Tatsumi, then turned around; did a giggle and produced a face that would give the Joker second thoughts about going near this girl, needless to say Tatsumi yelled in fright but stopped. "Alright extremely terrifying; Aria your turn" Tatsumi stated and winked at his wife.  
"So Tatsumi are you ready to be scared?" Aria commented smiling.  
"Aria I've seen your scary face so many times now it's become comical" Tatsumi remarked, she frowned turned around and produced her demon face; Tatsumi's response to it was to sit up and kiss her on the forehead. "Not even remotely scary anymore to me that is; to anybody else especially Ieyasu and an Earth Dragon it is the stuff of nightmares" Tatsumi replied.  
"Alright Tatsumi but I wasn't talking about my face; I was talking about my mother's scary face: Fal, Air and Luna you are going to want to brace yourselves for this" Aria replied with a smirk.  
"Please Aria; your mother is the sweetest person in the world there is no way she could successfully scare me" Tatsumi replied with a smug grin.  
"Alright then Tatsumi then there shouldn't be anything for you to be afraid of right mother?" Aria remarked with a knowing grin.  
"Right Aria" Angela replied with her back to Tatsumi; Angela smirked then turned 180 degrees and produced a terrifying visage worthy of Medusa and her two sisters themselves: a face so terrifying that to describe it would require a descriptive ability beyond my own as a writer.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAGH!" Tatsumi shrieked then ran away out the door yelling "You win Angela! you win!"  
"I'll go make sure he doesn't hurt himself mother" Aria remarked and followed Tatsumi "Come back Tatsumi!" Aria shouted running out as Ieyasu entered the room.  
"What are you girls doing?" Ieyasu asked.  
"Making scary faces; Tatsumi was scared off by Mommy's scary face" Fal commented.  
"Tatsumi scared of Angela please there is nothing to be afraid of here" Ieyasu replied.  
"You sure?" Angela asked then made her terrifying face, Ieyasu soldiered on and hugged her.  
"You could never scare me my sweet Angela my truest love" Ieyasu replied leaning on her shoulder.  
AND THAT'S A WRAP!


	2. Omake 2: Seryu's Ramblings

Omake 2: Seryu's ramblings  
"Hello readers: it's me Seryu Ubiquitous and I will be hosting future omakes from now on with Nathan's permission!" Seryu greeted the assembled crowd  
"BOO!" from a collective mob of Akame Ga Kill fans.  
"Yes I know everyone still hates me because of Sheele dying and Koro biting her in half but that is NOT canon where we are coming from!" Seryu explains  
"You still stink!" one guy yelled from the mob.  
"Excuse me Seryu let me handle this: greetings readers I'm Nathan, the author" I state coming up. "Alright I know the vast majority of fans of this show hate Seryu: well first of the show and the Manga as far as I am concerned is NOT FUCKING CANON! And like the End Times of Warhammer Fantasy we will NOT discuss it: Seryu will be hosting every Omake from now on and that is that: besides a lot of you may hate Seryu but there is one thing you cannot resist right Seryu?" I stated  
"Yes nobody can resist the power of the KORO: Look at the Cuteness and bow" Seryu proclaimed and picked up Koro with a little turban on his head. "You cannot resist the cuteness of the Koro: admit it" Seryu remarked, Koro put up his most cute look and hypnotic rings spun from Koro's eyes, soon the collective mob silenced their complaining and declared "All Hail Koro All Hail Koro! You cannot resist the cuteness" "Now when I snap my fingers you will forget about the canon: Empire's End is the truest of Canon and Seryu Ubiquitous did nothing wrong" Seryu commanded then snapped her fingers.  
"Excellent now Seryu you can handle today's omake: starting with our Questions from the Reviewers: I will open them at random and Seryu will answer them" I explained then spun pulled one out of a hat and handed it to Seryu.  
"Today's first question comes from Springtrap in: When will the Akame x Tatsumi lemon happen?" Seryu explained. "An interesting question the lemon involving the two of them will happen in Akame's focus chapter, but her first lemon with Tatsumi will occur in the Chapter after the next one: Merraid's focus chapter the Butterfly Queen" Seryu replied. "Next question please" Seryu replied and I once again handed her a question at random.  
"The Next question is from an anonymous guest who asks: Hey why did you change the colors of some of the characters? Like Spear's blonde hair to brown and Mashiro's silver hair and amber eyes to green hair and blue eyes?" Seryu read  
"I personally will answer that one: Guest who ever you are, the reason for the color change is my eyes need checked as they haven't been checked in four years, I rechecked the Wikia and numerous pictures of Spear to verify that she does indeed have blonde hair and I found you were right: as to Mashiro her image is in black and white so I had no idea about the right hair and eye color; but as to Spear my apologies, both of these errors have now been corrected and you can see them for yourself" I explained.  
"Next Question please?" Seryu requested and again a new paper was handed. " this one is from Mire who asks if time travel shenanigans are involved with the story: to which I can say no, beyond the Universal resets done by Erasiel Darkar and Asha to make sure that this specific timeline exists, no other time travel shenanigans" Seryu explained.  
"Now for the final question" I explained and hand the review to Seryu  
"This one is from Leader who asks when will there be an Akame x Tatsumi lemon and Seryu x Tatsumi lemon?" Seryu read. "Well I've answered the first one already Leader as for the one involving yours truly if you haven't noticed I've had probably the most lemons with Tatsumi at the moment: only one of which was in my focus chapter which you left the review on" Seryu explained.  
"That's all the questions for now people: but before I have a special thanks for Neo-Byzantium for his constant reviews and help with this story: keep up the help good friend: without you this story wouldn't have ever been written" I explain and then walk back stage.  
"Alright he's gone people lets Walk like an Egyptian!" (Song: Walk Like an Egyptian: the Bangles) Enter Tatsumi stage right and open curtains to reveal Cosmina, Tsukushi and Chelsea with a band. Everyone begins dancing!  
One hour of dancing later… "Thank you fans come again!" Seryu explains.  
"Since when do you have fans Seryu?" Mine asked bluntly.  
"Yes I thought people were still hating you for killing me in canon and wanted you to die in as horrible a way possible in most of their fanfics" Sheele remarked.  
"Since I found their weakness. Nobody can resist the power of the Koro: the Cuteness is too much for them to bare!" Seryu explained. "Now Tatsumi I'm needy and lets dance: que the music girls!"  
"Hey what's going on here; you can't use my basement for a rock concert! MOM!" Aria exclaimed.  
"What is it Aria?" Angela asked coming up with Ieyasu leaning on her shoulder.  
"My friends are having a rock concert without me in our basement!" Aria complained.  
"How dare you: everyone knows that if you are going to host a concert in my basement you shouldn't without inviting me and Aria: for that you'll be punished: all of you have to clean Fal, Air and Luna's room for the rest of the month" Angela decreed. "Come on everyone out!" Angela explained.  
"That's all for today people remember to Favorite, Review and Pm suggestions and remember: You cannot resist the Koro!" Seryu explained and winked.  
"Indeed you cannot resist the Koro!" Koro stated and went full on cute.  
"Yes you can't because you're the sweetest cutest and cuddliest Teigu ever" Seryu babytalked. "Bye for now! AND THAT'S A WRAP!"


	3. Omake 3: Erasiel's Response to the Blood Clan

Omake 3: Erasiel's response to the Blood Clan  
Seryu: "Hi Everybody it's your favorite soldier for Justice Seryu Ubiquitous here with two special guests, recently we here at Empire's End review departments have received an avalanche of reviews that has been unprecedented in the story's history so far. Thank you everybody for waying in on this story and for the over 9000 readers it has so far."  
Seryu: "But that is not the subject of today's Omake is to respond to the number of comments from Leader in the review sections about the Blood Clan, whatever that is, today our first guest the Leader of the Blood Clan will be interviewed as he recently the leader of the group asked to speak with our second guest Erasiel Darkar, so here I will moderate the debate between these two on our Panel!" (Applause from the Audience)  
(The leader of the Blood Clan and Erasiel Darkar walk in from opposite ends of the stage and sit in chairs next to Seryu)  
Seryu: "Welcome gentlemen to our panel and to the Omake: so Erasiel tell the leader of the Blood Clan more about yourself"  
Erasiel: "More about me alright: I am Erasiel Nathan Darkar, son of Argalus Darkar and Avarra 'Brightstone' Darkar, brother to Zephyr, Irietta, Eris, and Arantir Darkar, Second Greater Pheonix of Order, Prophet and Consort of Asha the Pheonix Queen; Greater Phoenix of Order and Eternity Queen, and Eternity King of the Phoenix Race, as well as an assortment of other noble titles and the author of Empire's End a best seller on Magix my home Planet and the broader Magic Dimension and Multiverse"  
Seryu: "And you Leader of the Blood Clan?"  
Leader: "I am the Leader of the Blood Clan, we are a multiversal army spanning a number of different multiverses, our goal is preserve the universes of our creator, destroy threats to them and kill demons: ANY DEMONS!"  
Erasiel: "Right and I can see you're wondering what I was doing in Tatsumi's home universe well I'm a wanderer, I like to collect stories and be where they are happening, consider me a bit of a universal explorer, I am more then capable of traveling across dimensions to other universes and am capable of creating my own dimensions and universes, planets you name it; in short I'm a god: literally; you could kill me but I won't stay dead as I am a Phoenix and Phoenixes like our Elder Dragon and Faceless cousins rise from the ashes anew. As it stands at the time of this interview which is being held in present time in my universe and about 30,000 years after the story happened I had for a long time found the universe of Akame to be an interesting one but one that had serious flaws, so to fix them I decided to simply reset the universe making slight alterations until I got the desired result, in a way I am the god of the Universe of Empire's End"  
Seryu: "That's very interesting; a reminder for our audience is that the Omakes are short stories that are mainly for satire and for breaking the fourth wall; and as such have varying degrees of canonicity: so before moving on to the Blood Clan Leader I have to ask Mr. Darkar if the part about you resetting the universe I'm from originally is canon?"  
Erasiel: "It is very much canon. Just as canon as the fact that the Seryu performing this interview is the Seryu from my universe who is the reincarnation of the Seryu from the story of Empire's End; so final line: Canon"  
Seryu: "Thank you for clarifying that Mr. Darkar; now to the Leader of the Blood Clan how do respond to Mr. Darkar's assertions and before you answer that what is your name"  
Leader: "Well for the sake of things call me Kyle, not my actual name but for public speaking it is my name: We are not to interfere in universes that are not within our purgative to protect however we will destroy universes that our creator dislikes: however in this case this universe is a splinter created as an alternate timeline from its original universe, one that has been reset, purged with the history reset and the souls of the inhabitents reborn for the purposes of making alterations that would change the universe; as a result numerous universes were created and destroyed for trial and error until the expect results occurred, in short not within our range to interfere in directly"  
Seryu: "So where does the problem come in, I heard demonic activity was a problem"  
Leader: "Demons must be purged wherever they appear; the Demon's home realm of Hell borders every multiverse and the demons attack all realms we deployed the Doom Slayer our ultimate warrior to stem the tide, he was unable to make a dent and such we deployed reinforcements a long drawn out war has since continued and we find ourselves locked in conflict; we will find the Arch-Demon Valtor and destroy him"  
Erasiel: "Well to be honest you are looking in the wrong place and have been for about 2 years now: he broke from the Devil's control along with his minions and became a Greater Daemon Prince of Tzeentch; you will probably want to invade the Warp now, but I wouldn't recommend that the Warp tends not to be good for the health of people and in addition to that there is fact that the realm of Tzeentch causes insanity for prolongued exposure, plus there are legions of demons, and the armies of the other Three gods to contend with if you want to reach him: also even if you do time passes at a strange rate in the Warp so you have no idea how long it has been since you entered it"  
Leader: "Darkar poses no threat: New Target the Realm of Tzeentch: deploy our vanguard forces into the Realm of Chaos!" (Leader then rockets out of the studio on a jetpack thru the roof)  
Seryu: "Well I guess that concludes our interview: THAT'S A WRAP!


	4. Omake 4: Beauties and the Beach

Omake 4: Beauties and the Beach  
Seryu: "Hello everybody and welcome once more to another Empire's End Omake, with me your lovely host Seryu Ubiquitous! We've got a special one today as the girls of our story face off in a swimsuit competition! The Entire harem minus the palace girls will be here alongside the love interests of our two lucky guys Lubbock and Ieyasu."  
Seryu stands ready in a green sexy bikini with a double strap bottom and strapless top, in between Sheele in a lovely purple bikini and Mine in a pink bikini. "Now presenting our judges for the competition! Ieyasu! Lubbock! And Tatsumi!" Seryu commented.  
"Seryu who are you talking to?" Sheele asked.  
"The readers Sheele the people who read this story and the omakes as well as making all this possible: and here is a special thanks to our fans especially you Deadpool, you wanted an Omake here is the obligatory beach episode that all Manga and Anime have" Seryu explained.  
"Enough let us present our contestants!" Fal commented from the sidelines. "Now mommy said we couldn't participate because we aren't old enough so in light of that fact, we are hosting this competition so Seryu shut up! We're running the show this chapter!" Fal added. "So, to keep things simple we will run off our contestants by first name in alphabetical order!" Fal explained.  
"First and foremost: our mommy Angela!" Luna introduced, Angela wore a revealing and romantic fuchsia bikini.  
"Our big sis Aria!" Luna introduced. Aria wore a sweet blue and white bikini with a white wrap around her waist in addition to her hairband.  
"Next is Akame our series' namesake and mascot as well as the best assassin in all of Eden and former member of the Elite Seven" Luna introduced, Akame wore and Red and Black Bikini that resembled her usual assassin outfit.  
"Next and last of the A's is Amuria of the Sabatini show" Luna introduced, Amuria wore a yellow bikini with decorated with white flowers.  
"Next is Balluck formally of the group of Terror" Luna introduced, Balluck waved, she wore gold one-piece bikini.  
"Next we have a blonde-haired mother who's had a tough life; Catherine!" Luna introduced. Catherine wore a leopard print bikini that as she walked cause her boobs to giggle a lot  
"Next we have Cassandra of the Oarburgh clan, in a special swimsuit" Luna introduced. Cassandra wore a sunset multicolored strapless bikini which was specially tailored to accommodate her second set of arms.  
"Next we have Chelsea, Night Raid's resident spy and lollipop addict" Luna introduced, Chelsea wore and auburn bikini which was strapless and tight against her breasts.  
"Next we have Clair the city sweetheart of Tatsumi!" Luna introduced; Clair wore a lime green one-piece bikini.  
"Next up is Clementine, Tatsumi's childhood sweetheart, an Elite assassin and torture enthusiast!" Luna introduced; Clementine wore a revealing orange patterned bikini that matched her eyes.  
"Up next is Cornelia, second of our Elite Seven contestants and a bit shy but also very sweet" Luna introduced, Cornelia wore a lavender bikini and a white sarong.  
"Coming in we have the Queen of Song and Beauty herself Cosmina!" Luna introduced, Cosmina wore a very revealing dark purple bikini that left little to the imagination with little rabbits on the top in addition to a rabbit tail attached to the back and two wrapped sashes that acted as coattails topped off by her usual rabbit eared headband she looked like a Playboy Bunny.  
"Up next is our favorite scientist and vampire Dr. Dorothea!" Luna introduced. Dorothea wore a blue bikini with orange medical crosses decorating it.  
"Next we have our gunner girl who rocks the cowboy hat well: Doya!" Luna introduced. Doya was dressed in orange bikini cut like a cowgirl's get up.  
"Next is the Empire's finest, the Iciest of Icy Queens, General Esdeath herself!" Luna explained, Esdeath wore a lovely snow-white bikini that barely contained her breasts and allowed the mark of her Teigu to be seen in full view  
"Then we have our third Elite seven girl, the blademaster Gin!" Luna introduced, Gin wore a blue bikini that complemented her hair which she wore in two ponytails for the moment.  
"Next is our next Oarburgh girl, Gilberda!" Luna introduced. Gilberda wore a lovely teal string bikini.  
"Now for our big sis's fiery haired friend, the fiery Henrietta" Luna introduced. Henrietta wore a lime green bikini and fiery orange hip-wrap.  
"Up next hoping to step out of her big sister's shadow is the cute yet creepy Kurome!" Luna introduced. Kurome wore black and bloody red bikini with the images of a skull on either breast, a warning to anyone who dared touch them apart from Tatsumi.  
"Next we proceed right to the letter L for the first of Ls: the goddess of curves and Lioness herself Leone!" Luna introduced. Leone wore a golden bikini that matched her eyes perfectly, she had assumed Lionelle's form to make her even more sexy as a Nekomimi.  
"Now for the first of our Li's, the lovely Lila, the widow of a good man and new mother" Luna introduced. Lila wore a red bikini which was in contrast to her green hair and brown skin,.  
"Now for the daughter of Honest-Baka, the lovely and sweet Lillianna" Luna introduced. Lillianna wore a white and pink bikini.  
"Now for the survivor and victim, but a pink haired beauty Linsie!" Luna introduced. Linsie wore a blue-green bikini.  
"I'm the better Pinkette then your Mine!" Linsie challenged.  
"Are not!" Mine replied.  
"HEY! No name calling!" Air interjected.  
"I'll show you name calling Air, you little bratty bitch!" Mine yelled and was grabbed by both Seryu and Sheele and dragged to Angela who shoved a bar of soup in Mine's mouth albeit with much struggle and putting her in the corner.  
"Wait for your name to be called Mine and Mommy will take the soap out" Fal commented.  
"Anyway where were we people? Oh yeah time for the Twins the last of our L's and first of our M's we have Loris and Meela!" Luna introduced, the twins wore matching red white and blue bikinis and did a little dance when their names were called.  
"Hey people" Both twins stated.  
"Now mommy you can take the soup out; because its time for everyone's favorite Tsundere to take the stage in her perfect pink: Mine!" Luna introduced. Mine wore a Hot pink bikini that screamed pink! Pink! Pink! Her hair was let down to its full length.  
"Yes its me and I'm sorry for insulting Air hopefully that won't affect our judges picks" Mine apologized.  
"Now for the other M's that we've missed Martha, Mashiro, Mez, Merraid and Mimi!" Luna introduced. Martha wore a lovely blue and black bikini. Mashiro wore an amber bikini that matched her eyes. Mez wore her favorite white swimsuit which matched her usual outfit. Mimi wore a purple and orange bikini that was oriental in design. Merraid's was the most stand out was it was rainbow colored bikini with a set of butterfly wings.  
"Now come our N's Najenda, Naomi, Natalia and Nea!" Luna introduced. Najenda wore a lavender bikini that matched her eyes and a silver wrap around her waist and black water gloves. Naomi wore and orange and blue bikini and her usual glasses. Natalia wore a ravishing black thong bikini that flaunted her breasts. Nea wore a conservative indigo bikini that kept her looking cute and lovely.  
"Now for Pais the lovely scout who's the best in the Revolutionary Army" Luna introduced. Pais wore a pink and green flowery bikini.  
"Up next is our R's for the day, Remus and Riji, one a former assassin, the other a sweet maid turned spy for Tatsumi; neither a girl you want to be on the bad side of" Luna introduced. Remus wore a grey wolfskin bikini and Riji wore a white and black bikini that resembled a maid's uniform.  
"Now for our S's and we have a lot of them; Saraya, Sayo, Sheele, Spear, Seryu and Suzuka!" Luna introduced. Saraya wore a lovely black bikini, Sayo wore a sweet white bikini with the images of butterflies decorating it, Sheele a simple purple bikini, Seryu her green bikini, and Suzuka, a black and blue bikini with her usual one breast covered armor piece.  
"Up next is our sole T; the lovely Tsukushi!" Luna introduced, Tsukushi wore a lovely orange and purple bikini that allowed her ample curves to become more accented.  
"Now for our only U and only Dwarf, I mean an actual dwarf not a someone with dwarfism, our oldest candidate at 240 years of age: Umber!" Luna introduced. Umber was the shortest contestant and wore a brass bikini made out of actual brass.  
"Now for our V; the gem of the Southern lands the lovely Vatima" Luna introduced, Vatima wore a crimson swimsuit in the same vain as that worn by Shantae the Half-genie hero.  
"Our second to last girl and only W, is Womyn, which I think is a silly name why name a girl Womyn, aren't grown up girls called women? Never mind come up" Luna introduced, Womyn wore a dark purple bikini.  
"Now for our last but certainly not least contestant the lovely Yami" Luna introduced. Yami wore a blue and orange bikini with clothes attached to it that made her look like a dancer.  
"Now that all our contestants are introduced we'll have to give our judges time to deliberate and choose their picks; in the meantime our contestants will flaunt their beauty to help sway a decision, while me and my sisters go take an ice cream break See ya!" Fal explained and ran off with Air and Luna, leaving the judges in the decision time.  
Angela smiled at Ieyasu, who blushed and wrote her name on a piece of paper and held it up, the fact it was that easy wasn't a surprise to Tatsumi who was getting really worried.  
"Oh Lubbock" Yami teased and then began dancing swaying romantically, Lubbock's eyes became hearts and he jumped out of his chair and his clothes and pulled of Yami's swimsuit and dived into the water with her.  
"Great that was easy for him too" Tatsumi thought and then looked at his harem; looking for his choice; it wasn't easy as he was contemplating what the others would do to him if he chose poorly; he considered which of the options would be most painful and what the likelihood of the others hurting him if he chose right. "Now what would be the most painful thing any of my lovely ladies could do to me- yep that's the worst" Tatsumi thought, then took a paper and wrote down the name of the winner. "Esdeath" Tatsumi admitted, considering the fact she looked the 'hottest' of all the girls with best figure of them all and the fact she had extremely creative ways of causing pain should he not choose her, chief fear being her freezing his dick off. There was a mixture of aghs and aw and in the case of Mine a string of obscenities which was quickly silenced by Angela with the soap bar.  
"Oh Tatsu-bunny that's so sweet of you" Esdeath commented and came and hugged him pulling his face into her breasts.  
"If it means anything he loves you all equally" Seryu commented.


	5. Omake 5:Blood Clan and Deadpool plus Q&A and Asha's corner

Omake 5: Blood Clan and Deadpool plus Q&A and Asha's corner  
"Hello Readers and welcome again to another Empire's End Omake with your lovely host and Queen of Justice Seryu Ubiquitous; today we have a few special guests; include the Leader of Blood Clan who once again joins our panel, as well as two new comers: Asha the Eternity Queen and Greater Phoenix of order and you all know him and enjoy him; everyone's favorite X-man apart from Wolverine: the Merc with a mouth Deadpool!"  
"Hey everyone its me Deadpool; yeah you are probably wondering what I'm doing here, well Palps once again kicked me out of the Villain Pub for not being a villain; so I thought that yeah I'll show up because I'm Deadpool and that's what I do: Side note how am I not your favorite X-man Seryu?" Deadpool greeted.  
"Well because you don't have claws that carve thru anything and you aren't the poster child of the franchise; plus you know you kind of are a hodgepodge of other heroes; look your mask is Spiderman's in terms of the eyes, you have Wolverine's powers of Regeneration and you have Snake Eye's choice of weapons; on top of it you are a parody of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke" Seryu explained.  
"Oh of course well then I have request can Leone do that Baku Baku Nyan and the Nyan, Nyan, Nyan Nui?" Deadpool requested.  
"Sure but I'll have to let Lionelle do it" Leone replied and turned into Lionelle who then proceeded to do both while Cosmina sang in the background.  
"Thank you now that that's out of the way can Tatsumi join us on the panel?" Deadpool requested taking a seat.  
"Sure: besides he's always on the panel" Seryu replied and Tatsumi took his seat.  
"So Tatsumi lets introduce you to our guests; apart from Deadpool; this Asha the Eternity Queen, Greater Phoenix of Order and well ruler and protector of the Entire Magic Dimension. And this is the leader of the Blood Clan" Seryu introduced.  
"Hi" Tatsumi greeted.  
"Hello nice to meet you; I've heard good things about you from my dear Erasiel, your story is an amazing read" Asha commented  
"Wait you read it? I told him he wasn't allowed to publish it in his home realm till I was reincarnated!" Tatsumi replied.  
"Don't worry he hasn't done that yet; I'm his editor and proof-reader; now let my old friend the leader of the blood Clan Alex Mercer introduce himself" Asha replied.  
"Yeah that's me, and boy this is awkward, that Merc with mouth had a big mouth and booked me for this which is an annoyance; well Tatsumi I'm not going to beat about the bush I am your great (30x) grandfather" Mercer explained, to Tatsumi's jaw-dropping.  
"Which side of my family by the way? Also our readers have no idea who my parents are yet so please don't spoil that" Tatsumi asked.  
"Mother's side; pretty crazy anyway how that happened; some Oarburgh girl way back when she was so nice and sweet well there you go; Oarburgh blood is in your veins along with mine not that the Oarburgh blood being there is any surprise because your ancestor the Dragon Emperor was an Oarburgh by birth" Mercer explained. "Now ordinarily you'd have some pretty impressive powers by being my decedent but those are well pretty water-down by about 30 generations of breeding so the most you've got are the higher then average reflexes, the highly adaptive mind, and the fact that you're taller then average along with being able to take way more abuse then most people also you have some regen but most of that is Valruost's doing; by the way that sword nothing of my doing; that's all your Golden Emperor ancestor's doing not mine; though the abilities are damn similar" Mercer explained.  
"Wow that's a lot to digest; is my ancestor well dead?" Tatsumi asked.  
"Not really, a side effect of being my wife is she's immortal but our kids weren't because they gave it up; though when any of my descendants die they and any relatives wind up with me in fresh new immortal bodies; so hey one of these day's you'll join me" Mercer explained.  
"Won't happen; I made a deal with Asha; being reborn in the Magic Dimension sounds like way more fun; plus it comes with me having a normal childhood and I get to be a badass battle mage and get my harem and all my friend with me too; also I get to see all the interesting things the Magic Dimension offers and Cosmina gets to be a fairy out of the deal and Sheele's sister too" Tatsumi explained.  
"Yeah he worked that out with my broodmate, which is what a husband is for my species but its way more then simple marriage its way more complex and we more of a commitment then marriage; I personally I'm so interested in Tatsumi's life and since I cut my deal with Syura and his sister well I'm not going have him separated from sweet Lillianna" Asha explained.  
"Well that's fine by me, as long as I can still visit him right?" Mercer replied.  
"Yep, you can; just don't worry about the Flood, we Phoenixes are immune because we are literally gods" Asha explained. "Also we are more then capable of destroying it with ease" Asha added.  
"Now for our Q&A our questions are from our reviews, which now are over 100, also we are now past 25,000 readers which is huge milestone for us and the author: so lets begin" Seryu interjected. "First we have a question for Jon Snow who didn't actually leave a question in his review but it has fanscinated us and the author whether his comment is good or bad: and I quote "At least I know the difference between a good story and a bad one. At least I know that" to which we ask is this story good or bad; please elaborate why on either front so that the author may improve the story for the better" Seryu explained. "Next our question is from Neo Byzantium the co-author for the story who has questions about Eden the first being why if our planet has two suns it isn't hotter and more desert like, the answer to that question is that Eden is in a sweet spot so that its climate can support a diverse environment like Earth; it is also three times the size of Earth so it has a lot of room to work with in terms of biospheres" Seryu explained. "Also he asked about whether or not a broader human civilization exists in our galaxy as a whole; the answer to that is I have no idea; personally don't know so I'd direct this question to the goddess in the room" Seryu explained.  
"And I can answer that question in the positive, the human civilization in question was intergalactic in scale and spans numerous galaxies; the galaxy that Eden is in is in the Virgo Galaxy cluster which is millions of lightyears from this universes equivalent of Earth; as to humans as whole they are not related to that civilization, they were created by a race known as the Old Ones who also created the Lizardmen, the Dwarves, and the other races on the world of Eden" Asha explained.  
"Our next question is rather patched from a review by Iwata4ever; in this case he's wondering in the case of giving nameless girls a face, in this case I'd like to clarify regarding one of those girls, the prostitute, well her design is now that of Constance, the favoured of Tatsumi's concubines; she was never a prostitute and was one of the woman liberated by Esdeath during a military campaign and thus incoperated into the harem she had created for the purposes of her future husband's use; overall she is in important for Tatsumi's advise" Seryu explained. "Also there is the matter of the drugged girls, they were in chapter 5 the same brothel as Vatima; however the madame was unrelated at the gang of thugs Tatsumi killed were responsible for that state of things; four of these girls relieved Ieyasu of his virginity" Seryu added. "As to the case of Hinowa Ga Crush characters the Author knows little about he sequel series, safe to say they get added to Tatsumi's harem a few years post the end of this story which we will not spoil suffice to say though it has a happy ending much better then a certain pair of Manga and Anime that shall not be named or most of the fanfics about this series; don't worry though this story as you know so far isn't all sunshine and puppies this is still a dark gritty fantasy universe with more emphasis on Fantasy by the addition of new races to flesh out a fantasy setting. Now onto other questions" Seryu concluded.  
"Now for a more serious topic; as to our only bad review by Revan the Edge Lord the writer has taken your criticisms to heart and improved grammar and formatting including breaking up the first two chapters, he has however disregarded your suggestion to delete this story as the author refuses to let his work die and give up; he will finish his work; also as to your dislike of the overall premise it is a vast improvement over the 'canon' works and overall something that hasn't been done before on this site and honestly needs to be done; I'm tired of me and Aria dying in every fanfic because people lack the imagination to change the story and adhere to the horribly written source material" Seryu explained. "And a bit of a rant on that subject how unrealistic even by fictional standards is that plot twist at the beginning of the story regarding Aria and her family it is completely unrealistic via the circumstances it is something that should have been done over a multi-chapter arc not one chapter, also Aria has no reason to break her alibi even after Ieyasu's explanation she still has the benefit of the doubt she can still claim she knew nothing about the whole thing and break down in tears about the whole thing after all she at this point had done nothing to disprove her alibi. Also there is the matter of people who write fanfics in this setting keeping that in; this does not strengthen Tatsumi as a character in fact it ruins him as one because it causes him not to be capable of mercy; the same can be said of Bulat and Sheele's deaths, especially the latter as you can tell I have a bias because it really screws me over more often then not; they do not strengthen Tatsumi as a character in fact they make him less of good protagonist because of his lack of remorse for killing; also we all know that he should have ended up with either Sheele or Esdeath; Mine is not the best choice of a love interest" Seryu ranted.  
"HEY!" Mine interjected.  
"Outside a harem of course" Seryu replied.  
"Really?! I'm perfectly a capable love interest!" Mine replied.  
"You spent most of the time denying your feelings and insulting Tatsumi repeatedly, Sheele and Esdeath did none of those things and treated him with kindness" Seryu explained. "Which is why you don't work as a solo love interest" Seryu concluded. "Anyway recently our author had to deal with the unfortunate reading of an insulting comment on another site, I won't name names or recite the comment as it is why too horrible to repeat as the person advocated for two crimes against humanity in his comment, specifically because his hatred for a certain blue-haired general: to this person you are what is wrong with the real world, people like you who've lost faith in humanity and give no chance for redemption are the worst of our race and should be reported for their insulting comments especially if they are willing to advocate for horrid things on fictional characters what is to stop them from wanting to harm real people; you don't advocate for that kind of stuff in real life don't advocate for it writing; also this person posted these kind of comments on the pages of multiple people which can be considered bullying and harassment which should not be tolerated as this kind of behavior could lead to a person who has depression to take their own life" Seryu explained. "Now this concludes our questions for today, send more via reviews for our story; thanks for reading it" Seryu explained.  
"Now I must be going I have demons to fight in the warp, regardless of how many the blood Clan kill more come back in their place" Mercer replied and stood up.  
"Just so you know the demons in the warp you kill are actually more then likely the same because you can't actually kill something from the warp permanently; thank you for your efforts in fighting the Chaos Gods however as I'm sure your helping other universes with your actions" Asha added, Mercer leaves.  
"Well that was fun people hey any chance in me showing up in the actual story?" Deadpool asked.  
"Nope; this isn't a Marvel fanfic Deadpool, this is Akame Ga Kill or Tatsumi Ga Kill as it should be call because it is really his story not hers" Seryu replied  
"Oh come on I'm capable of fitting into every setting" Deadpool lamented.  
"Yeah you are, but there are a few girls in this story who would want to castrate you for flirting with them; hint, hint Aria" Seryu replied.  
"Yeah you're right, besides who'd want to put up with the Mega-Bitch pink haired sniper on a daily basis" Deadpool replied.  
"HEY! I'm not a Mega-b- oh nice try: Angela Deadpool is swearing!" Mine replied, Angela Grundel enters with a Bar of Soap.  
"Yipe! I'm out! Bye for now folks and at least I got to see Leone do my requests" Deadpool commented and vanished.  
"That's all for this Omake Readers; thanks for your questions and continued support for this story; keep up the support and the reviews, also don't hesitate to suggest ideas for future chapters the writer may just decide to put them in" Seryu replied. "Until then though; THAT'S A WRAP


End file.
